Sidetrack in a Journey
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: Lin wanted to meet with the Sanzo Party after watching them defeat a bunch of demons who attacked her village. Her wish was granted, but it was only two out of four she met. Gen. Made for Rowena DeVandal's "One Thousand Words or Less" Challenge: February.
1. Chapter 1

**Sidetrack in a Journey**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Saiyuki or anything to do with it. I, however, own this little idea and Lin.

**Author's Note**: This was made for Rowena DeVandal's "One Thousand Words or Less" Challenge: February. The challenge was: How would I fit? I think it fits if I was born during that time and saw them in action myself.

Story: 285 on Microsoft Word.

* * *

She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or scream as she watched the four young men fight off the demons that invaded the peaceful town in which she lived.

It had been a normal day when the Sanzo Party arrived that morning. It was a human trading town, mostly filled with food and necessities more than glamorous accessories. The town was located near a forest and a clean lake that they were able to use daily sources.

The brown eyed and hair teen hid behind her parents who stood in front of her and her little sister. All of them were hiding in the nearest building, along with many other men, women, and children. It felt like hours before the fighting finally stopped. When, in actuality, only began twenty minutes prior.

"Lin." She could faintly feel her sister tugging at her sleeve as the Sanzo party walked towards the building that currently sheltered them. It was the inn of the town, located in the town's square.

The awe Lin felt at watching those four beautiful men fight and the fear she felt seeing them destroy those demons without putting much effort, mixed in one. She was curious about those men. The men her hometown now viewed as either heroes or feared monsters. Something felt off about those men, oh so very off to her.

Lin's mother grabbed her quickly, dragging her, and walked off with her father and sister. Maybe she'd get to meet with them sooner or later before they left and continue their destination to wherever they were heading. _The west_, she vaguely recalled hearing. Since it was a trading town, rumors tended to circulate more and much faster. _To West India to complete their holy journey.

* * *

_I hope that it fills the requirements and it seems natural. To me, it's pretty hard to place a self-insert in a fandom like Saiyuki. But all the better for a challenge!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Sidetrack in a Journey**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Saiyuki or anything to do with it. I, however, own this little idea and Lin, who's me.

**Author's Note**: Since each chapter has to be a 1000 word or less, I decided to break it in 2 parts so it can stay a 1000 or less each.

Story: 907 on Microsoft Word.

* * *

Lin found herself wanting to meet with the Sanzo party the next morning as she helped her parents with the grocery stand that her parents owned. It was located away from most of the shops, but they still got daily customers. Their store was one of the places in the town that sold fruits; the other store that sold fruits was on the other side of the village. _The fruits are nearing their expiration date_, Lin noticed as she picked up a peach, completely bored out of her mind. _The ants might get to them as well._ She placed the fruit back down.

"Hey little lady. Mind if I buy some of these fruits?" A male voice caught her attention. Lin looked up and nearly bit back a gasp. It was one of the Sanzo party, the one with the crimson hair and the blood red eyes. He held up a bunch of bananas and a couple peaches.

"S-sure thing." Lin couldn't help stumbling over her words. Of course she had wanted to meet with them, but she really didn't think her wish would be granted!

"Great." He smiled widely at her. "Name's Gojyo by the way."

"Lin. And, it'll be 780 yen."

"I think I have some spare change." Gojyo placed down the fruits and dug into his pockets. He had 800 yen. "Just made it. Keep the change, Lin." He handed her the money and after securing it, she handed him a bag to place all the fruit he bought in it.

"Thank you very much, Gojyo-xiānshēng." Lin bowed to him as she offered the bag back to Gojyo for him to take.

"Just Gojyo would've been nice." Gojyo gave her another smile as she nodded shyly. It was just in a blink of an eye that a loud voice shouted Gojyo's name, his tone being much lighter, more innocent than Gojyo's.

"Gojyo! Hakkai said we're gonna go in a few. So stop your flirting and let's go."

Lin couldn't help the blush that appeared on her still youngish looking face. Even though she thought Gojyo to be rather handsome, he was still too old for her. He must be nearly ten years older than her. Moreover, she was the type to admire from afar anyway.

"Why you stupid little monkey! I already know where we're staying, so I don't _need_ to hurry." Gojyo grew a vein mark as he rounded on the boy who came bounding up to the shop. His long brown hair tied back and his golden eyes gleaming mischievously yet innocently. His diadem stuck out to her, but she dismissed it. In a way, Lin thought it suited him more as she regained coherency as her blush died down.

_It's amazing to keep their sanity at the rate they probably have to kill._ Lin couldn't help but think.

Goku's golden eyes landed on her and he gave her a smile, wider than the one Gojyo gave her. "I'm Goku, nice to meet'cha!" he said before rounding on Gojyo. "She's younger than me, you pervert! Leave her alone." Lin's blush returned twice-fold as she slapped a hand against her face, feeling it burning.

Gojyo sputtered. "It's not like that, you stupid monkey. Lin, don't listen to him!"

"It's not like it's your first time hitting on teens! You perverted cockroach!" Goku shot back childishly, coming to stand in-between Lin and Gojyo.

"Why you!" Both of the young men started horsing around, each grabbing a hold of one another and starting a mini-fight. It was at times like these that Lin was happy that the shop was away from the town's square. She turned to look at her parents, only to see them busy with the customers on the other side of the store. Lin turned back her attention to Goku and Gojyo, only to fight down an onslaught of giggles.

The two managed to get themselves in tangled limbs, pulling at each other's hair, and rolling on the ground. The bag of fruits that Gojyo purchased lay on the counter to the side where Gojyo bought it.

As Lin watched them roll around some more, she finally couldn't take it and started giggling hysterically, which immediately caught their attention. "Wha?" they both said in unison, causing Lin to giggle harder. Both suddenly realized what type of position they were in and separated themselves.

It was after a few odd minutes after getting themselves more presentable that Gojyo rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Yeah, sorry," chimed Goku, giving her another smile.

"It's alright. It did give me some entertainment." Lin gave her own mischievous smile, to which they quickly grinned back at.

"Well, we wasted at least five minutes wresting on the ground. Didn't you say that Hakkai told us to hurry up?"

"Oh yeah!" Goku seized the grocery bag that Gojyo pointed out to him, knowing that there was food in there.

Gojyo turned his attention back to Lin. "Hopefully we'll be able to see each other before we leave."

Lin's giggles died down, but a bright smile took its place on her face. "Yeah, hopefully."

"We'll see ya later then." Goku waved as he and Gojyo walked away.

"Yeah. See you later!" Lin waved back at them until they were out of sight. She smiled to herself before getting back to work. _I really do hope I get to see them before they leave.

* * *

_Finished! And that's how I would react if I was in that situation! I hope that it seemed natural and it was somewhat enjoyable.

Xiānshēng = Mister

_

* * *

_


End file.
